Blame it on the rain
by Gumball B Watterson
Summary: Fluttershy has had a crush on Rainbow Dash for more than four years now. Starting their 10th grade year they make two new friends. A high class girl named Rarity with her eye's on a certain cowgirl. Along with Twilight Sparkle who only has her eye's on her education and nothing more. Oblivious to Fluttershy's feelings toward her, Rainbow starts form a crush on there new friend.
1. Chapter 1

[i]Fluttershy looked over at Rainbow's sleeping form. The two had spent there whole summer together staying up late and swimming. It would soon be back to school to Fluttershy's dismay. Her face then saddened at the thought of being once again so far from Rainbow Dash even if it was only one class period. Tears start to form in the girls teal eye's as she worried about them drifting apart like most friends do.

She tried to wipe the tears away as she saw her friend awake. Rainbow rubbed her eye's and then stretched lazily. Fluttershy tried her best not to look as the rainbow haired girls shirt lifted slightly showing off her toned stomach.

"Geez Shy why didn't you wake-" Rainbow started before she caught a glimpse of Fluttershy's teary eye's.

Rainbow quickly went to hug Fluttershy with a worried expression. Fluttershy couldn't hold it anymore and let the tears fall. Rainbow stayed silent still completely confused.

"What's wrong Shy?" Rainbow finally asked. "Why are you crying so much?"

Fluttershy let out a shaky breath as she pulled away from the hug. Her hair falling in her face as she contemplated what she wanted to say. Once she gained enough courage to speak she met Rainbow's eye's only to quickly look down again. Rainbow thought it was just Fluttershy's being her usual bashful self.

"I don't want to lose yo-our friendship!" Fluttershy quickly caught herself. "I don't want us to drift apart and you find someone you'd rather be with."

Rainbow blinked at Fluttershy's confession before putting a comforting hand on the other girls shoulder. "Look Shy no matter what happens you'll always be the most important person in my life."

Fluttershy's face turns a slight crimson as she listen's to Rainbow in awe. "Y-you really mean that?" She knew the answer she just wanted Rainbow to say it.

"Of course I do Flutter's you're my best friend and we tell each other everything!" Rainbow exclaimed with a genuine smile.

Fluttershy's heart dropped remembering her deepest darkest secret that she wouldn't ever tell her friend. Rainbow was saying all this stuff and Fluttershy felt an urge to finally tell her the truth.

"Rainbow there's something I need to say." She whispered only loud enough for the other girl to hear.

"what is it?" Rainbow asked leaning in to make sure she could hear clearly. Fluttershy couldn't help but look down at the girls mouth then down at her own fidgety hands. Rainbow was so close to her she could hardly breath.

Swallowing hard Fluttershy looked at Rainbow. "Rainbow I-" She was cut off by her mother opening the door.

"Rainbow Dash your sister's here." Fluttershy's mom spoke softly with a light smile.

Rainbow turned and smiled back at her. "Yeah can you tell her I'll be down in a second?" She asked as her eye's drifted back to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy's mom laughed lightly and closed the door. Rainbow turned back to Fluttershy whose face was practically the color of Rainbow's shorts. Rainbow waved a hand in front of her friend flushed face worriedly.

"Um, Shy you were saying?" She asked with a chuckle.

The Shy girl shook her head quickly. "Oh I forgot you better go Rainbow Scootaloo and your mom are probably waiting." She spoke lowly her hair falling over her right eye. Rainbow moved the hair from her friend's eye.

"You sure?" She asked concerned.

Fluttershy simply nodded. Rainbow shrugged and quickly collected her belongings throwing them carelessly in her cyan book bag. Fluttershy watched her in silence.

"Well I'll see you at school tomorrow." Rainbow said hugging Fluttershy. After she left Fluttershy leaned against her bedroom door covering her eye's with her hands. She wasn't sure if she felt relieved or frustrated. On one hand she didn't ruin her friendship with her best friend, but on the other hand she would never get back the courage she had to tell her true feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm buzzed in Fluttershy's ear making her jolt up. She sighed as she got ready for school. Looking in the mirror one last time with a determined smile as she headed out.

Finally arriving at school she got a text from Rainbow Dash saying she would be coming in during lunch. So focused on the text she didn't notice someone in front of her. She crashed into them causing them to drop all the books they were both holding.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" The other girl said pushing up her glasses and helping Fluttershy pick up her books.

"Oh no it was completely my fault I wasn't paying attention." Fluttershy said softly.

The two girls helped one another and stood up in unison. Fluttershy looked down and kicked the ground lightly as they stood in awkward silence.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle I'm new here." The girl offered her hand to Fluttershy and she shyly shook it.

"Um...I'm Fluttershy." She spoke lowly only slightly audible.

The warning bell rung and a heard of students came down the hall. Fluttershy and Twilight looked at eachothers schedule. They had homeroom third and fifth period together.

Fluttershy felt very proud of herself. She finally made a new friend by herself. Sure Rainbow introduced her to Applejack and Pinkie Pie, but this was the first friend she made on her own. Perhaps this wouldn't be that bad of a school year.

After forth Fluttershy and Twilight met up with her friends. Applejack was sitting in the far right with Pinkie Pie and another girl Fluttershy didn't recognize.

"Oh hello girls this is Twi-" She was interrupted by the girl beside Pinkie Pie.

"Twilight!" The girl got up giving Twilight a hug as she giggled excitedly.

"Rarity?" Twilight hugged her back lightly. "I thought you were moving to Manehattan!"  
Manehattan."

"Oh it's a long story Darling do sit down." Rarity said sitting beside Pinkie once more.

Fluttershy raised an eyebrow as she looked around to find Rainbow Dash who was no where to be seen.  
[/i]  
"Have you seen Rainbow yet?" Fluttershy asked as her eyes continued to scan the cafeteria.

Twilight"Who's Rainbow Dash?" Twilight rose an eyebrow at the unfamiliar name.

"I am!" A voice came from behind Fluttershy.

Fluttershy smiled and turned to meet Rainbow's eyes. She could instantly tell something was wrong, but she knew Rainbow probably wanted to tell her in private so she didn't ask.

Rainbow tried her best to put on a smile and it fooled most, but not Fluttershy. Rainbow sat next to Rarity and smiled at the two new girls sitting with her friends.

"Hey I'm Rainbow Dash!" She said proudly.

Fluttershy smiled and took a seat next to her friends. After everyone was introduced they chatted for the remainder of lunch.

Afterward Fluttershy and Twilight walked to there fifth period art class.  
The teacher seemed nice. She allowed the students to sit where they liked.

Fluttershy decided to sit by the window and Twilight sat beside her. The late bell soon rang and Rainbow came bursting through the door.

"Sorry I'm late I had to take care of some business." Rainbow explained as she took the empty seat next to Twilight. Fluttershy frowned ever so slightly, but corrected herself.

-Come now Fluttershy it's your fault you took the window seat. Plus it's not like you have to worry about anything Twilight is a nice girl.- Fluttershy thought to herself fixing her attention back to the teacher.

-  
After the final bell rang Fluttershy decided to ask Rainbow what happened this morning. She ran to her locker and quietly .

Rainbow Dash and her had seventh period together which was gym class, but Rainbow needed to talk to the coach and told Fluttershy to wait by her locker.

Soon enough Rainbow came sprinting down the hall. Fluttershy couldn't help but smile at her friend.

As she came to a stop at her locker she quickly did the combination with ease. Fluttershy just stood therr in silence. Her admiration toward her athletic friend went far beyond what Rainbow could ever think. If only she knew the truth.

Rainbow grabbed her snapback and put on her sweater that said '20% cooler'. After closing her locker she turned toward Fluttershy with a smirk. Fluttershy blushed at the attractive rainbow haired girl

"Uh...Shy?" Rainbow said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh um...sorry what?" Fluttershy smiled in embarrassment.

"I asked if you were ready?" Rainbow said her voice seemed irritated or annoyed.

"Oh yes I'm sorry " Fluttershy said looking down her heart hurt whenever Rainbow seemed aggravated with her

"Look Shy I'm sorry I just had a rough day." Rainbow said sighing.

"What happened earlier?" Fluttershy asked with a worried expression.

"Lets get to your house first I don't really want to talk out in public." Rainbow had an unreadable expression as she walked out the school's glass door.


	3. Chapter 3

Fluttershy and Rainbow walked quietly to Fluttershy's house. The sound of Rainbow's sneakers hitting the floor as she sped up was the only noise to be heard.

As Fluttershy walked through the front entrance and up the stairs. No one would be home until around five.

Once they finally reached her room, Fluttershy sat her book bag in the corner.

Rainbow lazily sprawled out on the bed. The other girl sat quietly at the end of the bed waiting for Rainbow to speak.

"Well I guess I can tell you now." The Rainbow haired girl let out a breath.

Fluttershy wasn't sure what she was expecting to hear. Rainbow opened her eyes and looked over to her friend.

"Look Shy I don't want you to look at me different after I tell you this...I've been kind of nervous to tell you." Rainbow tried to keep a calm exterior, but Fluttershy could tell the girl was nervous.

"This morning I told my parents and I think you deserve to know" Fluttershy blinked at her friend with confused eyes.

"Fluttershy I.." Rainbow didn't finish she simply looked down.

Fluttershy put her hand on Rainbow's. Smiling at her reassuringly.

"You can tell me anything Dashie." Fluttershy said softly. She thought she saw Rainbow blush, but maybe she was seeing things.

Fluttershy's heart was beating like crazy. She wanted Rainbow to tell her. Not wanting to get her hopes up she pushed all her hopeful thoughts away.

Rainbow finally looked up with her brows furrowed.

"I'm a lesbian." Rainbow said.

Fluttershy's eyes widened slightly. She knew by the look on Rainbow's face that when she told her parents things didn't go well.

So she hugged her as comforting as possible. Rainbow didn't expect it as she stiffened in place.

"Y-you don't think I'm weird?" Rainbow stuttered in shock.

"No of course not." Fluttershy answered quickly.

They stayed hugging for a good three minutes. When Rainbow pulled away to Fluttershy's dismay her eyes were slightly watery.

Fluttershy looked at her worriedly. She of course seen Rainbow cry before, but this was far different.

All she could do was return to hugging her tightly letting her friends tears soak her yellow sweater.


	4. Chapter 4

Those who knew Pinkie pie knew it wouldn't be long until she threw her annual back to school party.

Pinkie had a party for almost any occasion. Back to school, Halloween, Christmas, New Years, heck even Easter.

It didn't surprise Fluttershy to see the pink envelop in her locker. She was surprised she didn't get the envelop sooner. It was Thursday and Pinkie normally had the party on Friday.

As her long slender fingers opened the invitation she was surprised at what she saw. The party was Saturday not Friday. This seemed unusual and...suspicious.

Fluttershy wanted to ask Pinkie at lunch why she chose Saturday instead. Unfortunately she couldn't spot her anywhere in the cafeteria.

"Have you seen Pinkie pie?" She asked Applejack.

"Sorry Sugarcube I haven't seen her since this morning." AJ said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Who are we looking for?" Fluttershy jumped as someone spoke behind her right in her ear.

She turned meeting Pinkies excited blue eyes. The girl had a wide smile on her face and her untamed hair bounced every time she moved her head.

"Hello Pinkie I was looking for you." Fluttershy said as she messed around with the invitation she had in her hand.

"What can I do for ya?" Pinkie asked.

"Well I was just wondering why your having your party Saturday instead of Friday." Fluttershy pointed to the date on the Invitation.

Pinkie's face got serious for a moment before she busted out in a fit of giggles.

Rainbow who overheard her laughter walked over to the two.

"Hey what's so funny Pink's?" She asked glancing to Fluttershy for a moment.

"S-she said she d-didn't know why the p-party was on Saturday." Pinkie said between laughs.

Rainbow looked at Fluttershy again before she also couldn't hold back her laughing.

Fluttershy felt dumb for asking as she watched her friends laughter dying down.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to Rainbow who had a smirk.

"Look Shy thus party is going to be way cooler than the others." She said. "Pinkie's parents aren't going to be there and AJ's bringing cider."

Fluttershy felt like a complete idiot as she looked down. Rainbow must have noticed because her face fell.

"Hey Shy it's okay don't feel bad." She patted the other girls shoulder.

"Yeah I mean it took Rainbow a minute too!" Pinkie pitched in.

Rainbow rolled her eyes. Fluttershy smiled at her.

"I'm okay." She sat beside Applejack again.

'I just hope I'll be able to convince mom to let me go.' She thought to herself.


End file.
